I Still Try to Find My Place
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Caleigh is a Commanding officer at Star Fleet, of course, Jim Kirk wouldn't care if she were the Queen of England, he's still going to mess with her. Bones on the other hand seems to have other things in mind for his commanding officer.stay tuned for more
1. Commander Reinolds

The bar fight was interrupted by a loud whistle. The star fleet students snapped to attention as Admiral Pike and a tall woman entered the bar. "you boys should know better than this! Get out of here before I throw you out myself!" the woman said in a dangerous voice and all the students obeyed quickly.

Pike looked down at the man on the table who looked up at him.

"you whistle really loud" before he passed out.

The woman smirked, "are you sure about this Admiral? He doesn't look like he could pass a year in star fleet."

"you saw his scores just like I did Caleigh, he can do it."

an hour later Pike and the boy were sitting at a table. The boy, James Tiberius Kirk, had kleenax up his nose to stop the bleeding and was drinking beer after beer as the Admiral talked. Caleigh, Cal for short, leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"so what did you have to bring the biker chick from hell with you to tell me this for?" Kirk asked and Cal moved toward him but Pike stopped her.

"her name is Caleigh, she is a commanding officer in star fleet and a skilled fighter so I would suggest you watch what you say. Now as I was saying, enroll in star fleet, the ship leaves at 5 tomorrow morning at the dock." Admiral Pike said as he put his jacket back on.

"your father saved 300 lives on the Kelvin, including yours and your mothers, not to mention mine. I dare you to be half the man he was in his last moments" Cal said before she left, shortly followed by Pike.

The next morning Cal stood by the ship checking off names as they boarded the shuttle. The sound of a bike was heard and she looked up to see Kirk pulling up. She smirked, "thought you weren't gunna make it Kirk, you now have 8 years to change my opinion of you."

"I'll do it in 3" he said as he boarded the shuttle.

Cal finished checking off names and boarded as well to see a slight disturbance. "what's going on here?"

"this man won't take his seat."

"cadet, can you please just sit in the normal seats like everyone else? Or is that too difficult for you?" Cal asked with a smirk.

The man grumbled before going and sitting next to Kirk. Cal walked to the pilot's seat and took off.

Kirk walked through the academy with his new friend Leonard McCoy, or bones as he liked to call him. "this place is pretty cool, I wonder if the teachers would notice if guys snuck over to the girls dorms…"

"Yes Kirk, I would"

They spun around to see Cal standing there with her arms crossed.

"what the hell? Are you stalking me or something?" Kirk asked.

"no, you are standing in front of my room. I watch over the girl's dorms at night and you are not to sneak in, am I clear? I will report you."

"Calm down woman, you must have a very long stick up that fine ass of yours."

Bones looked between the two, the first thought that crossed his mind was 'what was this woman's name,' and second was 'is Kirk an idiot?' she was obviously their superior but it was like Kirk didn't even notice.

Cal noticed McCoy's gaze and smiled, "forgive me for yelling at you earlier but even if you are extremely paranoid you have to take a proper seat in a shuttle. I'm Caleigh Reinolds, please call me Cal but only when there are no other commanding officers around. Other than that call me commander Reinolds." She turned back to Kirk and her expression hardened, "you, get your ass to your dorm and don't let me see you here again! It was night meeting you Leonard." She then turned and entered the room behind her.

"what did you do to piss her off?" Bones asked as they walked away.

"she came with Admiral Pike when he came to talk to me about joining Star Fleet. Seems like she never gets out of a bitchy mood."

"Jim!"

"what? It's the truth!" Kirk laughed.

A week later Kirk dragged McCoy to some party that was happening off campus. Bones was going along reluctantly because it was either go with him or listen to him talk about how he missed an "awesome party" later. They walked inside the house it was being held at and saw many of the female students from the academy there.

"you wanna dance?" one girl immediately came and asked Kirk and he accepted, following her to the dace floor where he found a surprising sight. Cal was dancing by herself in the middle of the floor, her eyes closed, and her arms raised.

"hey, I'll be right back" he whispered to the girl and she nodded. Kirk moved off the floor and back to where he had left Bones to see him still standing there. "hey Bones, there's someone you might want to dance with!" he said over the music and Bones looked at him.

"what?"

Instead of answered Kirk dragged him over and showed him. As soon as McCoy saw who was dancing his mind seemed to go blank. "what is she doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe one of the girls invited her, anyway, go dance with her!" Kirk said as he pushed McCoy onto the floor and toward Cal.

Bones stumbled slightly but regained his balance to see Cal staring at him, a smile on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you here Leonard, would you like to dance?"

Bones didn't trust his voice so he just nodded but just his luck, it was right as a slow song came on. They moved closer together and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

"so did one of the students invite you?" he finally managed to ask.

Cal laughed, "no, I throw this party every year, this is the house I inherited from my grandmother after she died. I throw it as a kind of, welcome to Star Fleet kind of thing, turns out it's pretty popular, the house is packed every year. The first time I sent out the flyers I thought no one would come because they would think it was lame, a party thrown by a commanding officer."

"I guess you were wrong"

"I guess so, it makes me happy having all these people in the house, I'm sure it gets lonely because I'm gone most of the time."

"you don't have a husband or boyfriend or anything?"

"no, I don't have a husband, I'm only 28, far too young to nail myself down like that."

Bones could tell that she was an extremely free spirit and anyone who finally managed to tie her down would definitely have a hard time doing it.

The continued dancing, moving a little ways apart when the slow song ended but the distance between them remained small.

Kirk watched as he continued dancing with the girl, a smile on his face as his friend got closer to the dancing commander. "looks like Bones has a little crush."

"what?" the girl asked and Kirk pointed.

The girl giggled, "good, Cal deserves someone."

"what do you mean?"

"I've been here for a few years now, Commander Reinolds is always alone unless she is with Admiral Pike, I think he's her uncle or something, anyway, she hasn't had any boyfriends or anything since she graduated from the academy. I was talking to her one day and she looked kinda upset when I asked if she had a guy in her school days, I think something bad might have happened."

Kirk thought about this for a minute before smirking, "I think it's time the commander had a boyfriend."

* * *

Got any ideas send them my way, you'll get credit if i use your idea. please tell me what you think.


	2. Author's Note

Hello my faithful readers! I bring you news, maybe not good news for you but still news. Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever but if you guys want more of the story then you need to send me ideas, if people start sending me ideas then it might get the creative juices flowing. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say so send me ideas and there might be a new chapter in the future.

~NightStalker


End file.
